True to Your Heart
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: He didn't know how it started. He didn't care how it did. But he does know he won't stop until he's got a perminant mark in her heart. A rare Tamahome/Kagome paring.
1. True To Your Heart

**Disclaimer:** This is a **Fanfiction** I don't own _Inuyasha_ or _Fushigi Yuugi._ Or the song _'True to_ _Your Heart'._ It has various owners I unfortunatly am not one of them.

**AN:** This is the is the Inspiration for This fanfiction! Because I still have 14 other Fics at this current time, I will be working on all of them updating when I can! Ive wanted to do this one for a long long time! Kudos to anyone who can guess why this song was the one I chose this song for this fic. Heres a Hint think Disney! Mabye its too big a hint... Oh well! Enjoy the song if you have it downloaded or if you dont know it go to youtube and Play it! Enough of my prattle onward!

* * *

Baby I knew at once

That you were meant for me

Deep in my soul I know

That I'm your destiny

Though you're unsure

Why fight the tide

Don't think so much

Let your heart decide

Baby I see your future

And it's tied to mine

I look in your eyes

And see you searching for a sign

But you'll never fall

'Til you let go

Don't be so scared

Of what you don't know

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

(Got to be true to your heart)

Someone you know is on your side

Can set you free

I can do that for you

If you believe in me

Why second-guess

What feels so right

Just trust your heart

And you'll see the light

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

(Got to be true to your heart)

(Ya know it's true)

Your heart knows what's good for you

(Good for you)

Let your heart show you the way

(Ya know it's true)

It'll see you through

(Got to be true to your heart)

Girl my heart is driving me to where you are

You can take both hands off the wheel and

Still get far

Be swept away enjoy the ride

You won't get lost

With your heart to guide you

True to your heart

You must be true to your heart

That's when the heavens will part

And baby shower you with my love

Open your eyes

Your heart can tell you no lies

And when you're true to your heart

I know it's gonna lead you straight to me

(Got to be true to your heart)

When things are getting crazy

And you don't know where to start

Keep on believing baby

Just be true to your heart

When all the world around you

It seems to fall apart

Keep on believing baby

Just be true to your heart


	2. Chapter 1

True to Your Heart

**Author's Note:** Just so theres no confusion, Kagome and Tamahome wont meet till about Chapter Three. I dont want to rush and screw up. Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oi Higurashi-san! Higurashi!" A dark haired young woman turned to the one calling her, less than impressed with the subtlety. "Yuuki-san, stop yelling. What is it you wanted?" The light haired man stopped infront of her. "Well the thing is, my little sister is trying to get into Jonan." She nodded, that was admirable but. "What about it?" He scratched the back of his head. "But she's not exactly, the brightest. I wanted to ask if you could, I guess tutor her a bit? I'll pay you!"

"No." She said fermly, he looked at her pleadingly. She gave him a teasing smile. "I refuse your money Yuuki-san, I'll do it for free." He smiled at her. "She may be a bit hopeless, but please don't give up on her." The walked together for a bit. "I'll try my best."

"I'd like to ask some thing else." She looked at him raising a brow. "How about a Date, you and me." He wiggled his brow, she snorted. "No." She looked him in the eyes. "This time I mean it, curb your drinking habit and we'll talk." He sighed, walking way from her. "Picky picky."

"Where are you heading?"

"Where? I guess I'll go buy some beer."

"Your going to have a Beer gut one of these days, I hope your aware that it's not an attractive quality Mr. Ladies man." He smirked at her Cheeky. "Ladies man, aye?"

"Some one has selective hearing, you couldnt detect my sarcassam?" She stuck her tougue at his pout. "Your too much like a brother." He towered over her grinning perversely. "You know I'd think it'd be pretty hot, if you called me Onii-chan."

"Sure sure, Oni-san." She snickered silently. 'Would he even notice.' Seeing him blush and scratch his cheek. 'I doubt it...' "Ne. Yuuki-san dont you have one more class for today?" She asked knowing very well that he did. "Oh right!" He paniced and scrambled. Out of his pocket he handed her his contact information. "Could you meet her a the library mabye?" She smiled as he speeded to class. "Hai! Ja ne Yuuki-san."

* * *

**Author's Note:** For future Referance. Tamahome's mark will be refured to as **_Demon_** instead of **_Ogre_** cause I perfer it also. I would like your opinion on who Miaka should be paired with.

Miaka/Hotohori

Miaka/Nuriko

Miaka/Amiboshi

* * *

**Translations** _(for those that don't know):_

Onii-chan = Big Brother

Oni-san = Ogre


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: It's been awhile and I'm sorry! But I'd like to thank Sleeping Moon who for the couple of days have been helping me with some idea. I hope you like it. One more chapter till they meet. I hope I can make it worth you while.

* * *

The phone rang in the Yuuki residence. Miaka got up from her desk she had been studying, her mother was at work, and her brother just wasn't home yet. She wondered who it could be. "Hello?" She asked tentatively. "Hello? Is this Miaka Yuuki-chan?" She pouted a bit. It wasn't Yui, or the pizza guy, she didn't know who it was. "Yes, I am." Her mom told her never talk to strangers she regretted it when the thought occurred that it could be a phone rapist or worse a telemarketer! "We don't sell that here!"

"...what?" Miaka blushes a bit she didn't mean to say that but well it slipped. "I-it's nothing! Who are you?" She heard an amused snort at the other end of the line. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Keisuke Yuuki-San asked me to be your tutor the other day."

Miaka's face lite up. 'Oh right!' Keisuke had mentioned it to her. Telling her she'd better not cause her any trouble. To which she was both happy and offended. "Oh thank you so much!" She exclaimed over the phone. "Not a problem. When would you be free? If you can I'll meet you at Wac Donald's."

"I was going to meet my friends there! Sure!"

"See you there."

Kagome hung up the phone, she grabbed her bag. From the living room. "Souta, I'm going out for a bit, don't get into to much while I'm gone." She called from over her shoulder.

Souta walked in running his hand threw his short hair. "Kagome, I'm not going to. Though your a different case." The fifteen year old teen teased. "I'll tell mom that your gone if she gets back before you done worry.

"Right. See ya squirt!" She teased leaving the house before he could make a comeback.

* * *

"Yuuki-San?" Kagome asked seeing a young brunette girl. Miaka nodded. "Your Higurashi Kagome-San? Its nice to meet you!" Miaka beamed. Kagome doing the same. "It's great to meet you too! So what exactly do you need help with?"

"Call me Miaka! I need help in History, Japanese, Math, and Science!" She bemoaned. Kagome held back a wince. _'We meet again Math, my most vengeful of enemies...'_

"Are you hungry? I'll get you something." Miaka's eyes wide she nodded. Kagome got her a burger, fries, and a shake. Kagome was disturbed and amazed as Miaka proceded to _**inhale**_ the meal. Kagome nervously sweat dropped.

They tried a few minutes of going over the equations for math. Kagome felt it best to attack the main threat first. "I can't do it Kagome! I'm kinda hungry too." She said banging her head on the table. "I have an idea on how to fix your problem, wait here." Miaka nodded her head from the table.

"Hey Miaka your here pretty early. Didn't you have Cram school?" A short haired blonde asked. "Yui! Oh no Cram school today. But I do have tutoring now!" Yui blenched. "You're tutoring someone who would willingly sacrifice their academic career like that?!"

"No! I'm not tutoring I'm being tutored!" Kagome comes back. With a large tray of assorted menu choices. Having witnessed a testimony of Miaka's hunger mere moments prior. "Okay Miaka, I come bearing bribery! Since your stomach is hindering your focus lets force it to make you focus! You can't eat anything until you complete two pages of the assignment at least 70% correct. Okay?" Miaka looked so sad but was also determined maybe this could work! "Okay! Oh right! Kagome this is my friend Yui, Yui this is my Tutor Kagome!"

"Kyaaa! You look like Sailor Uranus!" Kagome squeezed Yui in a hug. Coddling her she felt the urge to laugh no so much push her away but they were in a public area it was embarrassing!

"Kagome that was rude! Yui doesn't look like a Sailor's Butt-hole!"

"No you Idiot!" Yui cried out with a flustered flush. "She said Sailor Uranus not a Sailors Anus! Haven't you ever watched Sailor Moon?" Miaka shied away from her friends odd irate. "Haruka Tenou, she was saying I look like Haruka Tenou!"

"Who is that?" She asked scratching her cheek. Yui face palmed, Kagome laughed a bit they seem very close. "_**Google it**_!" She told Miaka.

Yui turned to the older laughing woman. "Hey. Kagome-San, has anyone told you that you resemble Sailor Mar- er Rei Hino?" She corrected her saying not wanting to find out what Miaka could mistake it for. "Only my Friends Eri and Ayumi, ever said that! They remind me of Michiru Kaiou and Ami Mizuno." Yui looked at her in shocked awe. "Really? That's so cool. Do you guys cosplay as them?"

"Yui! Are you an Otaku!?" Miaka suddenly shouts out. All the occupants turn in their direction. Yui rushed over to Miaka and covered her mouth. "Shhh!" she turned to the stares of the people. "Oh pay her no mind she talks from her stomach not her head you know how it goes!" She nervously laughed and waved it off to onlookers.

They returned to there business. Yui sighed. "Just because I am an fan of the Anime Series does not make me an Otaku." She hissed it on the DL to keep eavesdroppers from hearing anything. "Ne, Miaka-San I think you have been distracted enough. It's time to study!" Kagome told her, Miaka sighed the pumped her fist in the air. "I'll do my best!"

"So Kagome-San why are you tutoring Miaka? How much are you getting paid?" She asked if it sounded insulting she hasn't meant it she was just curious. "None, her brother asked me to. And it's no problem really." Yui hummed. "So you know Keisuke-Kun? You his girlfriend? Or-?" Kagome shook her head. "No he's my classmate at my College."

"Your in college? How old are you? Not to be rude!" She corrected herself. "I just Started. And I'm nineteen now."

For the next hour they all sat, talked , and corrected Miaka on the ever occasional question. The same repeated for the next few weeks. Walking home from the study session with Miaka and Yui, Kagome her a sharp piercing screech. She turned her sights to the sky, just as a vermilion light flashed through the night. Her brows furrowed, her blue eyes narrowed.

_"What was that..?" _She asked her self. Seeing that no other had even acknowledged it, she became wary. She'd take it as a warning, something was happening. And she hasn't a clue why.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Google. If I did I'd probably be rich!


End file.
